beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Julian Konzern
Julian Konzern (original version: Julius Caesar) is a recurring character that appears in the Metal Saga. Julian is the leader of Team Excalibur, a Team that represented Europe during the World Beyblade Championships. His Team consists of Sophie, Wells and Klaus. Although originally introduced as an adversary to Gingka Hagane. Julian and his team became friends with Gingka rather than enemies at the end of the World Championships. Julian's Beyblade is Gravity Destroyer AD145WD, a Beyblade that can spin both left and right. Personality Julian represents Italy and is the leader of Team Excalibur . Julian is a very wealthy and confident blader. Julian is used to taking command and having his servants do things for him but is able to do even more by himself. He has a cold personality and will do whatever it takes to win as long as it keeps him in power. Biography Julian is a young tall Italian boy. Julian is as bitter and cold as he is in battles because when he grew up, around six years before the Big Bang Bladers Tournament, whenever he won trophies at diverse competitions and looked up to his Father for his words of encouragement, the man always indifferently said that Julian might have won some small competitions but he was not the number 1 yet, and therefore he was not worth his time. Right after, his Father always left him to go to work. Nero, Julian's brother in the manga, was always happy for him, but had to sadly watch his brother lose all his emotions and focus only on winning and becoming the best in all aspects. Julian always ended up throwing his trophies to the ground, thus shattering them completely. For him, all those trophies only ever made him upset. Fortunately, after his battle against Gingka in the tournament, in which he lost, his Father recognized his mistakes and came to give his son a hug, which the latter wholeheartedly returned, happy to finally get recognition from the father he deeply respected. He spends sometime riding his white horse named Antonius through the woods either on or off trail. Beyblade: Metal Masters Julian debuts single-handedly defeating Team Desert Blaze, even beating two players at once. Julian returns in Spain where he and his teammates are worshiped by several beybladers. Afterwards he, along with Sophie and Wales, are challenged by Gingka, Yu and Masamune and they easily defeat them. Julian returns single-handedly defeating Team Desert Blaze, even beating two players at once. Julian makes a cameo on tv when he defeats an Indian dressed beyblader. Julian is seen next supporting his team when they defeat Team Wang Hu Zhong. After returning back from the battle, Julian and Antonius are given a suprise attack by Tsubasa being taken over by his dark side. Julian is forced to use his left spin rotation and is having a difficult time until he is helped by Sophie, Wales and Klaus. Wales is soon after defeated by Ryuga and Julian steps in and saves Sophie from meeting the same defeat his team member did. After they advance, they face Team Gan Gan Galaxy and Julian faces Gingka Hagane in the final match between the two teams. The battle lasts for a while and Gingka eventually defeats Julian but he is not upsettened by this. Julian is not again seen until he faces Damian Hart and is defeated two rounds in a row even with the help of Sophie and Wales, which devastates Julian emotionally. He next sides with Dr. Ziggurat and helps to only postpone Da Shan Wang and Masamune along with Argo Gracy until Nile forces their retreat. He next is confronted by his old teammates Sophie and Wells who he defeats. Soon afterwards he is challenged by Da Shan Wang who convinces him to return to their side, but not end the battle, in the end Julian is defeated by Dashan but is not discouraged but instead has a similar reaction to when he lost to Gingka. Beyblade: Metal Fury Julian along with his teammates, Sophie and Wells are seen in the opening, Brave Heart. He is then seen again in Episode 13 of Metal Fury. Manga In the manga, he battles alone representing Europe, instead of being in a team of at least two members. He defeated the Desert Thunder team single-handedly, even beating two players at once. He is very confident in himself and always stays calm and collected. He likes to ride his horse on his rich estate. Julius always has bodyguards nearby to protect him. Battle Record Beyblade Gravity Destroyer AD145WD is Julian's Bey in the Anime and Manga series. Special Moves *'Black Excalibur': His first special move is Black Excalibur. * Gravity Blade: In episode 90, Julian shows a new move for Gravity Destroyer called Gravity Blade. Gallery JulianKonzern.PNG Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggsddddddddddddd.jpg|Metal Fury opening theme Brave Heart 555319C19AE7BE1710A993_Large.jpg|Julian in his battle with Damian JK.jpg MFE98_011.png|Julian blocking the entrance to the Spiral Tower MFE98_016.png|Gravity Destroyer breaking through Cetus combined attack. MFE98_025.png|Julian beginning his battle with Da Xian Wang MFE98_027.png MFE98_028.png MFE98_043.png MFE98_045.png MFE98_047.png MFE98_050.png MFE98_051.png konzern_1280x1024.jpg Picture 367.png Picture 370.png Picture 372.png Julian and Antonius.JPG|Julian patting his horse Antonius Julian and Destroyer 2.JPG Julian Konzern 7.PNG|Julian during the battle with Wang Hu Zhong Julian Konzern 6.PNG Julian Konzern 8.JPG|Julian using his laptop on a plane before landing to face GanGan Galaxy Julian and Destroyer 2.JPG Julian and Antonius.JPG Manga mfbmanga3.jpg Trivia *His Japanese name is based on the famous Roman Emperor, Julius Caesar. *He is the only member on Team Excalibur who doesn't use the "Grand" Fusion Wheel. *His Beyblade equipment is kept in a padded suitcase. *His last name in the English version is a pun on "concern". * Unlike other dub names, Julian's wasn't obtained through the anime. Instead, the name was revealed through screenshots of Beyblade: Metal Masters - Nightmare Rex. *Gravity Destroyer has the same beast as Reiji's bey Poison Serpent SW145SD, the Legendary Medusa (only in counter mode). *He may be the only blader who has battled in a world championship match by himself. *He is the second person who obtained 2 beasts in one bey, the first was Reiji. Category:Team Excalibur Category:Male Category:Beyblade Category:Former Villians Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Metal Saga Category:human Category:Male Characters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion